The End?
by obessedwithINUYASHA
Summary: inuyasha and kagome have defeated naraku and have gathered the jewel shards. what will they do now?


_inuyasha and the gang have just beaten the snot out of naraku and his evil minions, sesshomaru was killed by some tribe of exorcism- crazy monks and all of the shikon shards have been found (naraku had most of them) now peace has been restored for inuyasha and kagome._

kagome: what now Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I don't know. (he looks at the whole shikon shard around kagome's neck)

_**yes, what do I do now? become full demon, or human?** _

(he looks at kagome, who is staring at the moon.)

_**if I become full demon, I could hurt kagome... I don't want to do that...**_

kagome: Inuyasha? hello! anyone home!

Inuyasha: wha, oh sorry. I was...thinking.

Kagome: oh. about what?

Inuyasha: nothing.

Kagome: come on, you can tell me.

Inuyasha: I said NOTHING!

Kagome: okay! you don't have to be mean, inuyasha!

Inuyasha: feh.

_kagome decides to go home for a while. she stands by the well and talks to inuyasha._

kagome: I have to go inuyasha! I have to go to school sometime!

Inuyasha: feh!...fine... but be careful okay?

Kagome:... why don't you come with me inuyasha? it would be ...fun.

Inuyasha: I don't know...

Kagome: come on! (in a singsong voice) you can eat all the ramen we have!

_Inuyasha was already on the other side of the well..._

wha, hey! wait for me!

_kagome is in the bath after dinner._

kagome (to herself): ahhhh... finally, no more hunting for the jewel shards, no more battling demons...

_**but what now? I have to finish school, and I don't want to stay here too long, because then I'll start to miss...**_

Sota: KA-GOO-MEE! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

kagome: ALRIGHT! I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!

(Inuyasha in the background): what the heck is she doing in there anyway?

(Sota to inuyasha) taking a bath. she ALWAYS takes long baths when she comes home.

(Kagome to Inuyasha and Sota) I DO NOT!

Sota: YES, YOU DO!

Kagome: NO, I DON'T!

Sota: YES, YOU DO!

Kagome: NO!

Sota: YES!

Kagome: NO!

Sota: YES!

Kagome's mom: kagome honey, please hurry up.

Kagome: I am getting out now anyway!

Sota: finally!

Kagome: SHUT UP!

_Kagome is in her room with Inuyasha. Inuyasha is trying to set up a "bed" on the floor._

Kagome: Inuyasha, why don't you sleep on my bed? you always sleep sitting up in the feudal era, so why don't you take a break?

Inuyasha: ... no, that's okay Kagome... I'll sleep here.

Kagome: why do you do that Inuyasha? I mean, sleep sitting up? doesn't it bother you?

Inuyasha: I'm not really sure why... probably because it's easier to attack someone when they're lying down...

Kagome: well, no one is going to attack you here, inuyasha. you can have my bed. I'll sleep in the cot.

Inuyasha:...are you sure?

Kagome: yes... it's okay.

Inuyasha: ...um... thanks, kagome.

Kagome: you're welcome inuyasha.

_Kagome goes out of the room to get the extra bed and blankets. when she comes back in she sees inuyasha on top of the blankets with his sword on hand, lying on his back._

Kagome: he's already asleep!...**_he's so cautious; he won't even put down the tetsusaiga..._**

_kagome walks over to inuyasha and takes the tetsusaiga. she puts it next to him on the floor, and pulls the covers over Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolls over on his side and moans softly._

kagome:_ **he looks like a little kid...** _

_the next morning kagome wakes up to inuyasha staring at her._

kagome: AHHHH! SIT!

BAM!

Inuyasha: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!

kagome: you... you scared me!

_after breakfast, kagome talks to Inuyasha._

kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: what?

kagome: I am sorryI said that word to you...

Inuyasha: feh.

kagome: **_well, at least I don't have school today..._** you want to go sight seeing inuyasha?

Inuyasha: sight...seeing?

Kagome: yeah, you go outside and look at museums and stuff.

Inuyasha: moo-say-ums? i thought you said i wasn't allowed outside?

Kagome: no, mew-z-ems. it's a place where they have old artifacts and stuff. And i guess if you wore a hat and changed your clothes it would be okay...

Inuyasha: you mean, like a grave?

Kagome: NO! stuff that people find from a long time ago!

Inuyasha: like stuff from the feudal era you mean, right?

Kagome: yeah, I guess so...

Inuyasha: okay, sure. let's go to this mew-z-em.

Kagome: okay. just let me get dressed, and we'll go.

_kagome and inuyasha are in a museum of history, looking at armor and swords from long ago. Inuyasha has grandpa's clothes on and a baseball hat of sota's on._

kagome: it was a good that grandpa let you borrow his clothes.i don't think my dad's clothes would have fit you.at least people aren't staring at you as much as they would if you still had your fire-rat coat on.

Inuyasha: this hat is starting to hurt my ears. I want to take it off.

Kagome: no! if people see you have dog-ears, they will really freak out! here, let me make it a little bigger... is that better?

Inuyasha: a little... I'm hungry.

Kagome: I'm little hungry myself... lets see if we can find a ramen machine around here.

Inuyasha: A RAMEN MACHINE!

Kagome: yeah, you put in some money and it gives you already made ramen in a bowl.

Inuyasha: REALLY!

Kagome: there's one. I'll show you.

_Inuyasha and Kagome walk over to the ramen machine. Inuyasha watches excitedly as Kagome puts in some money._

Inuyasha:...can... can I do it?

Kagome: sure. here some money. just put it in the slot and press the button next to the flavor you want.

Inuyasha:...that's...amazing... I have to have this. _(he bends down to pick up the vending machine)_

Kagome: NO! INUYASHA DON'T! PEOPLE WILL STARE!

Inuyasha: I don't care!

Kagome: you can't just take it! it...it doesn't belong to you!

Inuyasha: it's...putting.. up... a fight...

Kagome: it's bolted to the sidewalk!

Inuyasha: that's it. TETSUSAIGA!

Kagome: NO! INUYASHA!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

BAM!

Inuyasha: DAMNIT! what the hell did you do that for!

Kagome: you can't just go around with your sword in plain sight! people will freak out!

Inuyasha: why do you care what people think so much?

Kagome: because I live here! don't ruin my reputation!

Inuyasha: what reputation? you're in the feudal era too much to have one!

Kagome: come here Inuyasha. _(she tells him to come in to an alley)_

Inuyasha: what?

Kagome: SIT BOY!

BAM!

Inuyasha: what the hell did i do now! that's three times in ONE DAY!

Kagome: I'm going home now.

Inuyasha: no! don't leave me here!

Kagome walks away form Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally jumps up and runs after her.

Inuyasha: KA-GOO-MEE! WAIT FOR ME!

note: the italic is what they are doing and the italic bold is them thinking to themselves.

yes i know this is written wierd. at the time i didn't know how to write it, so i kinda wrote it like a script...hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
